endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Project 2506
To protect Russia's massive coastline that stretches thousands of kilometers in length, the Imperium looked for a ship that could be easily modified to fill different purposes, break ice and shoot the crap out of any unauthorized vessel. The Imperium got their wish, and now these “armed icebreakers” patrol all over Russia, and have even been exported to the Oceanic and South American navies. Type: Missile Boat Internal designation: Littoral Gunboat, LGT Class Leader:'' Borei'' Displacement: 2,000 Tons Number: 100 in 2033 Purpose The Project 2506 is meant to patrol the littoral sea, keeping a healthy anti-ship, anti-air and anti-submarine capability as well as being able to support friendly forces on the beach or farther inland. Capacity One Mi-68K is carried to serve as the ship's scout, anti-submarine platform, and anti-light boat platform. The Project 2506 can also deploy and recover four YaKB-armed steel boats carrying a squad of Navy Strelki each. Anti-Surface Suite A mast-mounted multipurpose Pulse Doppler X-band radar takes care of tracking and targeting anything that isn't below the surface of the water. Although underpowered and slightly obsolete, it is still potent enough to keep the Project 2506 aware of its surroundings, and plus, it's cheap. The Project-2506 has a large modular offensive weapons bay in the front of the ship, which is compatible with a single AK-130-M3 or nine surface-launched Kh-205 AShMs. Ak-130-M3 (1) The AK-130-M3 is a further development of the dual-barreled Russian 130mm autocannon turret. The M3 upgraded standard implements improved stealth features, E/O targeting, platform stabilizers and improved range. It fires either 130mm HEPF, HEAT or Incendiary, depending on whether the target is a small boat, a ship or impenetrable pack ice. Kh-205 (9) The Kh-205 on the Project 2506 is modified to operate properly in a 30-degree-tilted Slanted Launcher System (SLS). This layout allows the Kh-205s to go for hot-launch without damaging the ship, and allows the Kh-205s from seriously damaging the ship if it fails to launch properly. Anti-Air Suite A mast-mounted multipurpose Pulse Doppler X-band radar takes care of tracking and targeting anything that isn't below the surface of the water. Although underpowered and slightly obsolete, it is still potent enough to keep the Project 2506 aware of its surroundings, and plus, it's cheap. 9M311-M2 (32) The 9M311-M2 missile originally found on Shchit AA systems comes in packed in the quantity of 32. They are placed in the modular weapons bay in the front of the ship, and are wired to the roof-mounted Pulse Doppler radar. They provide the ship with better air defense capability, as the 9M311-M2 is capable of shooting down aircraft 40 kilometers away. Anti-Submarine Suite The Project 2506 tows a SONAR array behind it to keep an eye out for underwater threats. This allows it to intelligently fire its RBU-14000s or launch its Mi-68K with minimal operational waste. Upgrades A)Expanded Fuel Capacity Io improve it's measly 1,000 nautical mile range, the Imperium adds bolt-on 10,000-kilogram rear-mounted external diesel fuel tanks to allow the ship to cruise on for an additional 500 nautical miles. Unfortunately, it also adds weight to the ship, slowing it down to 16 knots when fully loaded. Protection The Project 2506 is required to break open pack ice for following ships, requiring it to be heavily clad in Hardened Steel, which also makes its hull able to resist 40mm AP rounds. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard E/O jammer or chaff and flares dispenser. AK-630-M3 (1) The Project 2506 carries a rear-facing AK-630-M3 CIWS to shoot up missiles. The M3 mark of the AK-630 CIWS packs in an individual Ku-band radar and IR camera suite to provide improved accuracy for the over-under mounted dual GSh-6-30 30mm Gatling guns, which dish out a combined 10,000 rpm. This makes it incredibly deadly to missiles up to 3 kilometers away. However it is prone to overheating, forcing the CIWS to need a 30-second cooldown between 600-round bursts Shchit AAA (2) In addition, the Project 2506 is equipped with two Shchit AAA turrets. The Shchit AAA turret packs two radar-guided 2A38M autocannons and an array of eight 9M311-M2 SAMs. Each turret is capable of holding off helicopters, fighters and drones up to 5 kilometers away with the autocannons, and up to 40 kilometers with the SAMs. RBU-14000 (2) To provide protection against underwater threats, the Project 2506 carries two RBU-14000s. These are 20-barrel depth charge and mini-torpedo(typically wire-guided depth charges with the Magnetic Anomaly Detector replaced with direct command from the ship) launchers that provide it with excellent point defense firepower against underwater threats like torpedoes and even submarines. Propulsion The Project 2506 is powered by two Kolomna 16D49 Diesel engines which power its two six-bladed screws with 17MW each. This provides it with a ramming speed 32 knots, while it normally cruises at 20 knots. Range is capped at 1,000 nautical miles. Category:Blog posts